Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda druga
Przy śniadaniu porannym oświadczyłem wręcz wujowi Tarabukowi, że dziś wieczorem stanowczo opuszczam Bagdad. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom wuj Tarabuk ani się nie zdziwił, ani zaniepokoił, ani oburzył. Z lekka jeno przymrużył oczy, wydął nieco wargi i rzekł z przekąsem: — Dlaczego opuszczasz Bagdad, mogę jeszcze jako tako zrozumieć, ale dlaczego dotąd nie raczyłeś mi opowiedzieć pierwszej twojej przygody, tego zrozumieć nie mogę, nie chcę i nie potrafię. Urażasz mię bardzo, okazując brak zaufania do wuja, którego ciekawość z pewnością dorównywa twojej żądzy podróży. Cierpliwie dotąd wyczekiwałem chwili, w której samochcąc opowiesz mi wszystko. Ponieważ jednak zamiast oczekiwanej opowieści usłyszałem dzisiaj z ust twoich postanowienie ponownego odjazdu, tedy sam cię proszę, abyś przed odjazdem zaspokoił moją ciekawość. — Drogi mój wuju — odrzekłem — głęboko i szczerze szanuję twoją ciekawość i chętnie ją zaspokoję. Słuchaj mię uważnie, gdyż przygody moje godne są twoich uszu. Wuj Tarabuk natężył uszy, otworzył na oścież oczy, rozchylił usta i nabrał tak dziwnego wyrazu twarzy, że trudno było orzec, czy osłupiał z ciekawości, czy też tylko znieruchomiał. Opowiedziałem znieruchomionemu czy też osłupiałemu wujowi wszystko, co mi się zdarzyło podczas pierwszej mojej podróży. Podobał mu się niezmiernie król Miraż, oczarowała go Piruza, poczuł jeno wstręt do Hindbada oraz pewien rodzaj niechęci do Degiala. — Drogi Sindbadzie! — zawołał, gdym skończył opowiadanie. — Mam ci za złe, żeś nie potrafił ująć Miraża i Piruzy odpowiednim podarunkiem. Muszę wyznać, iż czarodziejska księga, którą złożył jej w darze Hindbad, była skarbem niezmiernie rzadkim. Co do mnie — potrafiłbym zaćmić ów dar skromniejszym, a jednak cenniejszym darem. Złożyłbym u stóp pięknej Piruzy wiersz na jej cześć napisany. Wierzaj mi, że odwróciłaby oczy od czarodziejskiej księgi, aby je przenieść na świstek papieru, zapisany skromną ręką wielkiego poety. Hindbad odszedłby z kwitkiem, ja zaś pojąłbym za żonę piękną Piruzę. Dla ciebie, Sindbadzie, Piruza stracona jest na zawsze, lecz mam nadzieję pozyskania tej, którąś ty stracił. Czego siostrzeniec nie potrafił, wuj dokona. W tej chwili napiszę wiersz na cześć Piruzy, ty zaś wyrusz wprost do krainy Miraża i ciszkiem wręcz mój wiersz pięknej Piruzie. Powiedz jej tylko trzy słowa: "od wuja Tarabuka" — to wystarczy. Bądź pewien, że po odczytaniu mego wiersza Piruza albo zażąda od męża natychmiastowego rozwodu, albo czarodziejską księgą rozbije łeb podłego Hindbada. Po rozbiciu tego łba lub po dopełnionym rozwodzie Piruza przyśle po mnie do Bagdadu stu rycerzy, którzy nawet wbrew mej woli i pomimo lekkiego z mojej strony oporu sprowadzą mnie do państwa króla Miraża, abym tam niezwłocznie poślubił niecierpliwą a oczarowaną moim wierszem Piruzę. — Wuju! — zawołałem. — Nigdy już noga moja nie postanie w państwie króla Miraża! Dzień mego powrotu byłby dniem mojej śmierci. Czyha tam na mnie niewidzialny Degial, a oprócz tego widok Piruzy i Hindbada zbyt by mi zakrwawił serce! Wuj Tarabuk nie słyszał moich słów. Siedział już przy stole z piórem w ręce i pisał. Minął poranek — a wuj Tarabuk pisał. Nastało południe — a wuj Tarabuk pisał. Pierwsza gwiazda zabłysła na niebie — a wuj Tarabuk pisał. — Wuju! — szepnąłem zrozpaczony. — Muszę już w podróż wyruszyć! Przejazd z Bagdadu do Balsory wymaga całej nocy, a okręt z Balsory nad ranem od brzegów odbija. Wuj Tarabuk pisał. — Wuju! — krzyknąłem szarpiąc go za ramię. — Nie mam ani chwili czasu! Odjeżdżam! Do widzenia! Wuj Tarabuk pisał. Wdziałem kapelusz na głowę i już byłem u drzwi, gdy wuj Tarabuk triumfująco zawołał: — Skończyłem! Głos wuja zatrzymał mnie w progu. — Skończyłem! — powtórzył wuj podbiegając do mnie i podając mi świstek papieru. — Oddasz to Piruzie do rąk własnych! — wołał wuj Tarabuk. — Powiesz jej tylko te cztery słowa: "skromny utwór wielkiego poety: — Dobrze, dobrze! — rzekłem chcąc jak najprędzej uwolnić się od natrętnego wuja. Wybiegłem szybko z pokoju i po chwili byłem już na ulicy. Wuj Tarabuk wysunął głowę przez okno i zawołał: — A pamiętaj powiedzieć Piruzie, żeby przysłała po mnie do Bagdadu stu rycerzy konnych! Będę wprawdzie stawiał opór, ale bardzo lekki! Przynagliłem kroku i wkrótce tak się oddaliłem od wuja Tara—buka, żem już nie słyszał jego głosu. Nazajutrz z rana byłem już w Balsorze. Omal się nie spóźniłem, gdyż okręt za chwilę miał już odbić od brzegu. Zdyszany wbiegłem na pokład. Poranek był słoneczny. Radość rozpierała mi piersi, gdym uczuł, że okręt z lekka się kołysząc unosi mię hen, daleko, w kraje nieznane. Wsparłem się łokciem o burtę okrętu i zapatrzyłem się w dal morską. Kołysanie okrętu wkrótce mię uśpiło. Przymknąłem oczy i oddałem się rozkoszom snu, ponieważ zmęczony byłem całonocną podróżą. Zaledwo sen owładnął moim ciałem, a już poczułem, że wokoło mnie dzieją się jakieś czary. Fala, która z pluskiem uderzała o ścianę okrętu, rozpadła się nagle na dwoje i wynurzył się z niej straszliwy łeb Diabła Morskiego. — Jak się masz, Sindbadzie — rzekł Diabeł Morski zaglądając mi w oczy swymi nieodpartymi ślepiami. — Mam się nieźle — odpowiedziałem natychmiast, zdobywając się na ironię, nie pozbawioną wszakże strachu. — Nie rozumiem jednak, po co się wynurzasz z fali i ukazujesz moim oczom? Wcale nie jestem spragniony twego widoku. — Stęskniłem się do ciebie — odrzekł Diabeł Morski. — Byłem pewien, że rady moje utkwiły głęboko w twym sercu i że w końcu opuścisz nudny dom wuja Tarabuka, aby na świecie szerokim szukać nowych przygód. — Gnają mnie w świat nie twoje rady, lecz moje własne marzenia i żądze — odrzekłem z dumą. — Tym lepiej, tym lepiej — zauważył Diabeł Morski. — Zawszem się o to starał, aby rady moje odpowiadały twoim żądzom i marzeniom. Mam do ciebie żal słuszny za to, żeś ongi list mój wrzucił do głębiny morskiej zamiast go zachować przy sobie na pamiątkę. Znalazłem ten list w morzu i korzystam ze sposobności, aby go dzisiaj zwrócić tobie. — Precz z tym listem! — zawołałem. — Nie po tom go falom morskim oddał, aby go znowu przyjąć z powrotem! Nie chcę tego listu! Brzydzę się tym listem! Protestuję przeciw temu listowi! — Nadaremne twe okrzyki! — odrzekł Diabeł Morski. — Poniechaj wszelkich wysiłków i sprzeciwień. Znieruchomię cię moim wzrokiem i wsunę list z powrotem do kieszeni. I Diabeł Morski utkwił we mnie swe straszliwe ślepia. Czułem, że pod wpływem jego przenikliwych, nieodpartych spojrzeń tracę zwolna siły i nieruchomieję. Nadaremnie starałem się poruszyć ręką, nogą, głową... Znieruchomiały mi ręce, znieruchomiały nogi i znieruchomiała głowa. Wówczas Diabeł Morski, zauważywszy zapewne, iż stopień mego znieruchomienia jest dość wysoki, zbliżył się do mnie z przeklętem listem w pysku i wsunął mi list do kieszeni, po czym szepnął: — Zbudź się! Zbudź się! Zbudź! Zbudziłem się nagle i dotknąłem ręką kieszeni chcąc zbadać, czy śniłem tylko, czy też rzeczywiście byłem igraszką Diabła Morskiego. Niestety — list zaszeleścił w kieszeni. Przerażony wyciągnąłem go szybko i przekonałem się, że jest to ten sam list, który mi przyniósł tyle nieszczęść podczas pierwszej mojej podróży. Bojąc się, ażeby kapitan i marynarze nie ujrzeli w mym ręku przeklętego listu, włożyłem go z powrotem do kieszeni. Zaledwiem to uczynił, niebo zachmurzyło się, błyskawica fioletowym zygzakiem zarysowała się na ołowiu chmur, rozległ się grzmot daleki i okręt nasz zakołysał się nerwowo na wzburzonych falach. Byłem pewien, że przyczyną burzy jest obecność na okręcie listu Diabła Morskiego. Nie myliłem się, gdyż takiej burzy nikt chyba jeszcze nie widział. Niebo i morze tak pociemniały, iż robiły wrażenie dwóch bezdennych otchłani, w których miotała się i ryczała sama ciemność, przemieszana z wichrem. Ludzie na pokładzie stali bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, co czynić. Nawzajem się nie widzieli, nawzajem nie słyszeli swych głosów. Trudno było w tej ciemności wyróżnić kapitana.— Zapewne wydawał jakieś rozkazy w celu ratowania okrętu, lecz — niestety — nikt tych rozkazów nie słyszał wśród ryku burzy i poświstu wichury. Olbrzymie fale wpadały na okręt zatapiając ludzi i znosząc niektórych z pokładu. Wreszcie usłyszałem głuchy trzask łamiących się masztów i uczułem, że okręt nasz pogrąża się w toni morskiej. Odmówiłem z błyskawiczną szybkością modlitwę, którą marynarze odmawiają zazwyczaj w chwili, gdy okręt ma utonąć. I dobrzem uczynił, bo gdybym się spóźnił o małą chwilę, już bym nie zdążył jej odmówić, a kto wie, czy bez pomocy tej modlitwy udałoby mi się uratować swe życie wśród ogólnego zniszczenia. Woda zalała już pokład. Zapewne dolna część okrętu została naruszona i woda znalazła sobie dość szerokie wejście, gdyż w niespełna kilka minut uczułem, że grążę się wraz z okrętem w morzu. Już woda sięgała mi ramion, szyja tylko i głowa, i wzniesione usilnie ręce sterczały nad jej powierzchnią. W tej chwili właśnie niebo z lekka się przejaśniło i zobaczyłem, że dokoła mnie sterczą tak samo szyje i głowy, i wzniesione ku niebu dłonie moich towarzyszy. Zapadaliśmy się na dno coraz szybciej. Po chwili zobaczyłem bezsilne miotanie się tonących beznadziejnie ciał ludzkich, które nadaremnie borykały się w wodzie z okropną śmiercią. Przyszła kolej i na mnie. Jużem się zachłysnął dwa razy i miałem się zachłysnąć po raz trzeci, gdy nagle ujrzałem w pobliżu olbrzymi maszt, który — wichrem złamany — płynął po fali. Uczepiłem się oburącz tego masztu i popłynąłem waz z nim tam, kędy wicher nas pognał. Płynąłem tak trzy dni i trzy noce, aż wreszcie pewnego poranku dotarłem do brzegów jakiegoś lądu. Wyskoczyłem radośnie na ląd i rozejrzałem się dokoła, chcąc zrozumieć, gdzie jestem i czy znajdę jakiekolwiek pożywienie, czy też czeka mnie śmierć głodowa. Trzy dni bowiem i trzy noce nic w ustach nie miałem. Wokół mnie była zupełna pustynia. Piachy i piachy. Ani drzew, ani kwiatów, ani ptaków. Jeno w pośrodku niemal piaszczystej równi ujrzałem przedmiot, który od razu przykuł moją uwagę. Był olbrzymi i okrągły niby potwornie wielkie jajo. Żaden wszakże ze znanych mi ptaków tak olbrzymich jaj nie znosił. Toteż przyszedłem wkrótce do wniosku, że jeśli ów przedmiot jest jajem, ptak, który je zniósł, należy w każdym razie do nie znanego mi gatunku ptaków. Prócz tego przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę skorzystać z zawartości tego jaja, aby głód zaspokoić, gdyż nie znajdę wokół żadnego innego pokarmu. W tym celu zbliżyłem się szybko do jaja, wyjąłem zza pasa topór podróżny i uderzyłem nim z całych sił w skorupę. Uderzenie topora nadłamało z lekka skorupę, w której ukazała się wąska szczelina. Natychmiast przez ową szczelinę zaczęło się sączyć białko. Nadstawiłem dłoni i począłem spijać świeże, smaczne białko, które ciurkiem płynęło z olbrzymiego jaja. Przetrwałem tak kilka tygodni, karmiąc się wyłącznie białkiem. Po kilku tygodniach z jaja trysnęło pachnące, szafranowego koloru żółtko. Rad byłem niezmiernie tej zmianie potraw, gdyż wyznam szczerze, iż białko mi się już sprzykrzyło i od dni kilku z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałem spodziewanego żółtka. Po kilku wszakże tygodniach wyczerpało się i żółtko. Przede mną piętrzyła się jeno olbrzymia, lśniąca skorupa do cna opróżnionego jaja, które przez czas tak długi było dla mnie pełną powabu spiżarnią. Z rozpaczą spojrzałem na opustoszałą spiżarnię i na dookolną pustynię, gdziem nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie żadnego pokarmu. Pustynia była spalona słońcem. Przez kilka tygodni mego na niej pobytu ani jedna kropla deszczu nie upadła na jałową ziemię. Właśniem pomyślał o deszczu, gdy nagle niebo się zachmurzyło i poczułem w powietrzu przyjemny, wilgotny zapach zbliżającej się ulewy. Ulewa spadła z takim szumem, jakby w niebie rozwarły się tysiące rdzawych, zgrzytliwych upustów. Rozchyliłem usta i z rozkoszą spijałem olbrzymie, chłodne krople, które mi do ust obficie trafiały. Przemokłem cały do cna, sprawiał mi jednak przyjemność wilgotny dotyk deszczu. Nadszedł wieczór — a deszcz nie ustawał. Nadeszła noc — a deszcz nie ustawał. Zaświtał poranek — a deszcz trwał nadal. Zaczęło mię to niepokoić. Zamiast pustyni — miałem teraz przed oczyma nieskończoną kałużę, która z każdą chwilą szerzyła się i pogłębiała. Po kostki byłem już w wodzie. Drugi dzień minął, a deszcz lał jak z cebra, nieustannie. Woda sięgała mi niemal do kolan. Próżnom dokoła wodził okiem, aby znaleźć jakiekolwiek schronisko. Ani drzew, ani skał nie było dookoła. Wzrok mój padał nieustannie tylko na olbrzymie, puste jajo. Przyszła mi nagle myśl do głowy, że mogę przecież zamieszkać w jego wnętrzu. Natychmiast zbliżyłem się do jaja, rozszerzyłem toporem otwór, który przedtem uczyniłem, i wpełzłem przez otwór do wnętrza. Gdym był już we wnętrzu, zasłoniłem otwór skórzanym kaftanem, który miałem na sobie, aby tym sposobem osłonić moje nowe mieszkanie przed ulewą. Byłem zachwycony moim schroniskiem. Od czasu jak wyruszyłem w podróż, nie miałem jeszcze tak wygodnego mieszkanka. Było co prawda zbyt okrągłe i zbyt sklepione. Musiałem przez czas pewien przyzwyczajać nogi do chodzenia po wklęsłej, nieckowatej podłodze. Zanim zdobyłem owo nawyknienie, padałem niemal co chwila jak długi na podłogę, tym bardziej że była śliska z powodu resztek białka, które zgarniałem w dłonie, i w ten sposób żywiłem się jeszcze przez dni kilka. Tymczasem, nazajutrz po moim zamieszkaniu we wnętrzu jaja, deszcz ustał i pogodne, jaskrawe słońce przenikło przez przezroczystą skorupę jaja, wyzłacając całe jego wnętrze. Sama skorupa, oświetlona rzęsistym słońcem, zdała mi się szczerozłotą. Widziałem, jak zwolna, w miarę zachodu słońca zmieniała swe barwy stając się coraz różowszą, aż wreszcie spurpurowiała wypełniając wnętrze cudownym, purpurowym półświatłem. Ubranie moje i ręce, na które spojrzałem, wszystko teraz było purpurowe, aż wreszcie purpura zaczęła ciemnieć, błękitnieć, szarzeć i w końcu mrok gęsty zapanował w moim mieszkaniu. Pewnego dnia, w samo południe, zauważyłem nagle, iż przejrzyste ściany mego mieszkania, złociściejące od słońca, pokryły się nagłym i niespodzianym cieniem. "Pewno się niebo zachmurzyło i burza nadchodzi" — pomyślałem w duchu i chcąc sprawdzić moje przypuszczenia wyjrzałem na świat przez wyżłobione w jaju okienko. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdym zamiast chmury ujrzał w niebiosach — tuż nad jajem — olbrzymiego ptaka, który dwojgiem ogromnych skrzydeł przesłonił niebiosa i rzucił cień na ściany mego domu. Nigdym nie widywał dotąd tak ogromnego skrzydlaka. Zauważyłem, że po chwili lotu znieruchomiał w niebiosach i jął się zwolna spuszczać na ziemię — wprost ku miejscu, w którym znajdowało się jajo. Domyśliłem się, że jajo, w którym mieszkam, jest przyrodzoną własnością skrzydlatego olbrzyma. Jednocześnie przypomniałem sobie nagle słowa pewnego marynarza, który mówił do mnie i do swych towarzyszy: — Nikt mi chyba nie uwierzy, żem widział w swym życiu ptaka, który jest dziesięć razy większy od największego okrętu, chociaż posiada dwa tylko potężne żagle. Kto nie wierzy w istnienie takiego ptaszury, ten niech przynajmniej uwierzy w to, że ptak ów nazywa się Rok. Nie znam jego obyczajów, ale przypuszczam, iż znosi jaja tak wielkie, że można by w jednym z nich schować wszystkie kufry naszej załogi z taką samą łatwością, z jaką ja w tej chwili chowam fajkę do kieszeni. Niewiara prostaków w możliwość zniesienia takiego jaja zasadza się chyba na tym tylko, że nigdy kura swojska takich im jaj znieść nie—raczyła, lecz za możliwością znoszenia jaj takich przemawia nieodparcie ta okoliczność, że ptak Rok wcale nie jest do kury podobny. Tak mówił stary, wytrawny marynarz. Pamiętam, iż wówczas pierwszy zwątpiłem o prawdzie słów starego marynarza, toteż w tej chwili właśnie poczerwieniałem ze wstydu po uszy na myśl, iż tkwię we wnętrzu jaja, w którego zniesienie nie wierzyłem, i że spuszcza się ku mnie z niebiosów sam ptak Rok, którego istnienie podałem niegdyś w wątpliwość. Po krótkiej, lecz bolesnej chwili dojmującego wstydu zamyśliłem się nad tym, co mam teraz począć: czy pozwolić ptakowi ująć mnie wraz z jajem w szpony i unieść precz z tej wyspy, czy też wysunąć się z jaja przez otwór i zmykać co tchu w jakąkolwiek stronę, gdyż wokół była pustynia jednostajna i wybór tej lub innej strony świata był mi w danym razie i dla danego celu zgoła obojętny. Mniej obojętny wydał mi się ów fakt, iż równia pustynna znacznie utrudniała niepostrzegalność mojej ucieczki. Ani stary marynarz, ani tym bardziej ja — młody podróżnik — nie znaliśmy obyczajów Roka. Obawiałem się, iż obyczaje tego olbrzyma są drapieżne i chciwe, zaś zbyt dokładne i zbyt widoczne opróżnienie przynależnego mu jaja mogło mię właśnie narazić na zemstę skrzydlatego drapieżnika. Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu. Rok spuszczał się coraz szybciej i szpony jego za chwilę mogły już dosięgnąć jaja. Zapadło we mnie błyskawiczne postanowienie trwania nadal we wnętrzu pozyskanego trafem przytułku. W razie bowiem udanej nawet ucieczki — czekała mnie na wyspie śmierć głodowa. Wolałem więc pozwolić ptakowi, aby mię stąd uniósł gdziekolwiek, choćby na szczyty skał lub gór, kędy zapewne buduje swe gniazda. Jak pomyślałem, tak się stało. Rok pochwycił jajo w szpony i uniósł się wraz ze mną wysoko, w błękity. Jajo, które jeszcze przed chwilą było dla mnie czymś w rodzaju niedorzecznie okrągłej chałupy, przedzierzgnęło się teraz w rodzaj dorzecznie okrągłego balonu, który unosił się coraz wyżej dzięki potężnym skrzydłom niestrudzonego Roka. Wyjrzałem ostrożnie przez otwór i doznałem w pierwszej chwili zawrotu głowy. Tkwiłem kędyś — w powietrzu — w niewiadomych wysokościach, a pode mną znajdowała się otchłań błękitna, kędy zaledwo zieleniały na kształt plam przejrzystych lasy przeniebieszczone rzekami. Zrozumiałem, żeśmy już od dawna zostawili w tyle za sobą wyspę pustynną i że przelatujemy obecnie ponad jakimś krajem rzecznym i lesistym. Lęk mię chwycił na myśl, że Rok wkrótce znudzi się dźwiganiem jaja i upuści je wraz ze mną w ową otchłań, ponad którą przelatywałem tymczasem zwycięsko. Obawy moje były wszakże płonne. Rok wprawdzie po upływie pewnego czasu utkwił niemal bez ruchu w jednym punkcie przestrzeni, lecz nie po to, aby jajo w otchłań cisnąć, jeno po to, aby się ostrożnie wraz z nim spuścić na ziemię. Uradowałem się teraz na myśl, że Rok obchodzi się ze mną tak samo ostrożnie, jak z jajem. Czułem, że przy opadaniu na ziemię zachowuje wszelką baczność, aby jaja nie uronić lub nie zbełtać go zbyt mocnym wstrząśnięciem. Wdzięczny mu byłem za tę dobroczynną troskliwość. Coraz szybciej zbliżaliśmy się do widniejącej pod nami ziemi. Po chwili już przelatywaliśmy tuż ponad wierzchołkami gór, pomiędzy którymi zieleniały głębokie kotliny. Ku jednej z tych kotlin skierował Rok swe potężne loty i na jej dnie ułożył ostrożnie jajo. Wyjrzałem wówczas ukradkiem z mej kryjówki, aby zbadać miejsce, w którym się znajduję. Była to, zda się, jedna z najgłębszych, bezdennych niemal kotlin, szczelnie otoczona stromymi górami, które kojarząc się w zwarte kolisko ukazywały jeden tylko stosownie okrągły szmat nieba, jak to bywa u wylotu studni. Nikt chyba bez pomocy Roka nie potrafiłby ani wnijść, ani wynijść z tej kotliny. Spojrzałem na jej dno i oczy moje wypełniły się nagle tysiącem skier, gdyż oto dno dziwacznej kotliny było nabite przemieszanymi ze szczerkiem diamentami. Nigdym jeszcze nie widział tylu na raz diamentów. Słońce, rozbite o ich ostrza przezrocze, skrzyło się, drgało, dwoiście i troiście złociło się w ich wnętrzach, migotało nagłymi i znikliwymi gwiazdami, przelewało się po ich grzbietach strumieniami blasków i odblasków, wzbierało falami rozwichrzonych świateł, łamało się na złote trójkąty i na złote krzyże, i na złote pióropusze, i na złote drzazgi, aż wreszcie roziskrzone, rozpląsane wnikało do oczu złotym dreszczem i złotym pyłem. Oczarował mię widok zaklętego dna Kotliny Diamentowej. Zdziwiło mię wszakże zachowanie się skrzydlatego mocarza. Przykucnął na ziemi w samym środku kotliny, rozpostarł płazem skrzydła i jął nimi uderzać po dnie kotliny jak dwoma pierzastymi cepami. Zdziwienie moje nie miało granic. Czułem się w tej chwili tak, jak czuć się może tylko człowiek, który tkwiąc we wnętrzu jaja spogląda przez jego otwór na olbrzymiego ptaka, młócącego skrzydłami ziemię Kotliny Diamentowej. Pomyślałem przy tym, że chyba ta czynność osobliwa nie może trwać długo i że zapewne Rok wkrótce jej poniecha. I rzeczywiście, Rok poniechał swej niepojętej czynności. Wówczas spostrzegłem, że dzięki wiadomej młócce w skrzydłach jego utkwiło czepliwie mnóstwo diamentów. Przypomniałem sobie, że kruki mają zwyczaj kradzenia klejnotów, i stąd wywnioskowałem, że Rok pochodzi zapewne ze złodziejskiej rodziny jakichś potwornie olbrzymich i rozpanoszonych kruków. Lecz wniosek ten upadł, skórom zmiarkował, że diamenty, w które się Rok zaopatrzył, są niczyje. tedy czynu Roka nie można było nazwać przywłaszczeniem cudzej własności, jeno szlachetnym pozyskaniem wspaniałej zdobyczy. Postanowiłem i ja ową zdobycz pozyskać. W tym celu powziąłem zamiar opuszczenia mojej kryjówki i pozostania w kotlinie. Gdy Bok ponownie jajo w szpony pochwycił, wysunąłem się niepostrzeżenie z jego wnętrza na ziemię. Rok dał po dawnemu skrzydłom rozmach, niezbędny dla podźwignięcia jaja, obarczonego brzemieniem mojej osoby, lecz ponieważ tego ostatniego brzemienia ubyło, tedy ów nadmierny rozmach poskutkował tak, iż jajo wraz z ptakiem znikło mi z oczu w niebiosach z przesadnie błyskawiczną szybkością, wielce podobną do znikania kuł kolorowych w palcach umiejętnego sztukmistrza. Pozostałem sam w kotlinie. Pozbawiony mieszkania, do którego się już przyzwyczaiłem, uczułem się na razie nieswojo i sieroce, jak się czuje długoletni lokator po zbyt pośpiesznej i nieoględnej wyprowadzce. Lecz przykre to uczucie ustąpiło powoli uczuciu rozszalałej ciekawości. Jąłem w poskokach biegać tu i tam po kotlinie, upajając się złotym skrzeniem i mżeniem diamentów. Przyglądałem się im z dziecięcą radością, aż wreszcie, przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce, zacząłem zbierać największe i najbłyskotliwsze. Objuczyłem nimi wszystkie kieszenie i skrytki mego ubrania, wypełniłem po brzegi torbę podróżną oraz sakiewkę. Zdawało mi się, żem stracił na owo zbieranie diamentów zaledwie godzinę czasu. Aliści słońce już zachodzić poczęło. Nadszedł wieczór. Pomyślałem, iż czas już wydostać się z kotliny. Daremnie jednak obmyślałem środki wydostania się z owej pułapki szatańskiej. Nie było żadnych środków! Teraz dopiero zacząłem żałować błędu, który popełniłem, zwabiony połyskiem i bliskością diamentów. Co pocznę teraz w tej kotlinie, objuczony diamentami? Przyjdzie mi tu chyba skonać z głodu. Zadarłem głowę do góry, aby raz jeszcze zawiesić wzrok u wylotu kotliny. Hen, wysoko, na szczycie jednej z gór ujrzałem zmniejszoną oddaleniem sarenkę, która, z lekka przysiadając na tylnych nogach, gotowała się widocznie do skoku, aby przesadzić wylot Kotliny Diamentowej. Skoczyła wreszcie, lecz skok nie ogarnął zmierzonej na oko przestrzeni. Sarenka, przed chwilą jeszcze tak zręczna w pierwszej połowie skoku, w drugiej jego połowie wyniezgrabniała nagle w powietrzu i spadła na dno kotliny, niby płaszcz rzucony, który natychmiast krwią się suto zabarwił. Podbiegłem do niej. Tylko oczy jej żyły jeszcze. Życie trwało w nich przez okamgnienie, podobne do zbytecznej i niezrozumiałej modlitwy. Po chwili zaszły bielmem, przez które z lekka przeświecały czarne, rozszerzone śmiercią źrenice. Wzruszyła mię śmierć sarenki, lecz po upływie pewnego czasu przyłapałem siebie na gorącym uczynku rozmyślania o tym, że mam teraz możność zaspokojenia dręczącego mię głodu. Tymczasem noc już zapadła. Gwiazdy ukazały się na niebie u wylotu kotliny. Ochłodzone powietrze szerokimi falami wpływało mi do piersi. Księżyc wynurzył się spoza obłoków i rozjarzył kotlinę. Diamenty dziko i zimno połyskiwały w świetle księżycowym. Stalowe ich błyski tajemniczo i złowieszczo pełzały i pląsały po kotlinie. Uczułem nagle, że pokład diamentowy, na którym stoję, zaczyna się poruszać i zachwiewać pod moimi stopami. Po chwili całe dno kotliny zachwiało się w swych posadach. Jednocześnie posłyszałem jakieś pokątne syki i ujrzałem znienacka atłasowopołyskliwe, ozdobione pręgowatym ornamentem łby wężów jadowitych, które się społem i kolejno wysnuwały z dna kotliny, spod natłoku rozjarzonych w księżycu diamentów. Widok ów przejął mnie dreszczem wstrętu i zgrozy. Wyznam szczerze: zbladłem i struchlałem. Cofnąłem się ku skalnym ścianom kotliny i szczęśliwym trafem wykryłem w nich grotę, przywaloną olbrzymim głazem. Uczyniłem wysiłek nadludzki, aby nieco uchylić głazu i przeniknąć do wnętrza groty. Gdym był już we wnętrzu i gdy głaz na nowo wejście do groty szczelnie przesłonił, odetchnąłem radośnie, dziękując Allachowi za nagłe zbawienie. Ciekawość jednak kazała mi z lekka uchylić głazu, aby spojrzeć na okropne węże przez szczelinę, której zbytnia wąskość wzbraniała wężom dostępu. To, com ujrzał, przeszło wszelkie moje oczekiwania. Ujrzałem cud, ale cud potworny i straszliwy! Tłum wężów, jaskrawo oświetlonych blaskiem wylękłego księżyca, snuł się po dnie kotliny unosząc ku górze łby i prostując smukłe, na kształt potwornych łodyg, tułowie. Zdawało się, iż dno kotliny porosło nagle tysiącem żywych, ruchomych, sprężystych badyli, które miarowo chwiały się na wietrze. Przyglądając się uważniej spostrzegłem, że owe dziwaczne, wzwyż na ogonach klęczące węże przystrojone są w szereg obcisłych pierścieni i sygnetów. Cały tłum wężowy, wsparty na diamentach, zdawał się kołysać rytmicznie. I były chwile, gdy wszystkie na raz węże nieruchomiały niby przedmioty strojne, lecz martwe; i wówczas dzięki smukłości tych przedmiotów zdawało mi się, że mam przed sobą jakiś zbytecznie gęsty las fletów, pionowo w ziemi utkwionych. Zrobiłem właśnie owo spostrzeżenie, gdy nagle posłyszałem wyraźnie, że z gardzieli nieruchomych wężów dobywają się zwolna dźwięki fletowe. Wkrótce cały chór wężów zabrzmiał rozgłośnie i przysiągłbym, że to śpiewały żywe, zaklęte i ponętnie śpiewne, choć z pewnością jadowite i drapieżne flety. Nie mogłem, mimo wysiłków, pochwycić dziwnej, zawiłej i przenikliwie czarującej melodii. W takt tej melodii węże poczęły wyginać tułowie i pobrzękiwać pierścieniami i sygnetami. Pobrzękując w ten sposób, jęły pląsać po jarzących się w księżycu diamentach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem taniec wężów, taniec dziki, rozszalały, upojony księżycem, roziskrzony natłokiem potrącanych co chwila diamentów. Jeden z wężów — najgromniejszy i najbardziej do fletu podobny — stanął nagle na przedzie rozpląsanego tłumu i głosem niezaprzeczenie fletowym zaśpiewał pieśń dziwną i niezrozumiałą: — Chwała Kotlinie Diamentowej! Chwała dnu Kotliny Diamentowej! Chwała królewnie, której boski żołądek z taką łatwością trawi diamenty! Co dzień ptak Rok zlatuje na dno kotliny, aby zdobyć nowe zasoby najsłodszych i najpożywniej szych diamentów. Nie możemy wzbronić mu tego połowu, gdyż w dzień morzy nas drze—mota niepokonana i dopiero w nocy budzimy się ze snu kamiennego. Bracia-Węże, tańczcie! Bracia-Węże, pląsajcie! Bracia-Węże, pamiętajcie o tym, że ojcowie i praojcowie nasi wierzyli tylko w potęgę fletu, modlili się do fletu, klękali przed fletem i składali krwawe ofiary fletowi, bo z niego powstała pieśń, a z pieśni — taniec, a z tańca — błysk w ślepiach, a z błysku w ślepiach — diamenty, a z diamentów — dno Kotliny Diamentowej, którą odwiedza ptak Rok, odwieczny narzeczony królewny, której boski żołądek z taką łatwością trawi diamenty. Tak śpiewał wąż-przodownik, podczas gdy jego dziwacznie cętkowani towarzysze pląsali, upojnie wsłuchani w tę pieśń, której treści zrozumieć nie mogłem. Zapamiętałem tylko, że Rok ma zwyczaj codziennego odwiedzania Kotliny Diamentowej. Prócz tego zauważyłem, że rozpląsane węże słuchały tajemniczej pieśni z takim właśnie rozkołysaniem się i z takim natężeniem, z jakim słuchają zazwyczaj dźwięku fletu. Stanowczo — każdy z tych wężów miał w sobie coś fletowego. Po prostu trudno było określić, czy są to zwykłe węże, czy też niezwykłe flety, obdarzone życiem i wyposażone w żądła jadowite. Przez całą noc trwał taniec wężów. Skoro świt zbliżać się zaczął, taniec zwolna jął ustawać. Węże stopniowo i kolejno nieruchomiały, aż wreszcie przy pierwszym brzasku poranku ogarnął je nagły i gromadny bezruch. Po czym zwinęły się, skłębiły i ukryły w swych norach pod powierzchnią diamentową. Wówczas wyszedłem z groty. Wiedziałem bowiem ze słów dziwacznej pieśni, że węże owe przez dzień cały śpią snem kamiennym. Nie groziło mi więc żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Postanowiłem skorzystać z nowych odwiedzin Roka, aby z jego pomocą wydostać się z Kotliny. Przypuszczałem, że Rok, jako ptak drapieżny i mięsożerny, złakomi się na krwią dotąd woniejące zwłoki nieoględnej sarenki. Przykrępowałem siebie mocno do owych zwłok i czekałem cierpliwie na przylot Roka. Czekałem aż do samego południa. W południe posłyszałem w niebiosach znajomy szmer skrzydeł, które rzuciły na dno kotliny cień olbrzymi. Po chwili ujrzałem Roka, jak spuścił się na dno kotliny, przysiadł na szponach, rozpłaszczył skrzydła po ziemi i jął nimi uderzać po diamentowej powierzchni. Gdy sporo już diamentów utkwiło mu w piórach, zaniechał swej młócki skrzydlatej i zwrócił dziób i ślepie ku sarnie. Zwabił go widocznie smakowity zawiew przelanej wczoraj krwi. Podbiegł do sarny, pochwycił ją w szpony i uniósł w błękity nie wiedząc o tym, że wraz z sarną unosi moją, przywiązaną do niej osobę. Nie wiem, jak długo trwał nasz lot w powietrzu. Zawieszony bowiem w przestrzeni i nie osłonięty tym razem skorupą jaja, doznałem nagłego zawrotu głowy i straciłem przytomność. Gdym zmysły odzyskał, zbliżaliśmy się już do celu podróży. Tym celem był dąb wyrosły pośrodku jednej z obszernych dolin, dąb tak niezwykłych rozmiarów, że wydał mi się z dala zieleniejącą górą. W dębie tym znajdowała się dziupla takiej wielkości, że dość wygodnie można by w niej było pomieścić cały Bagdad z przedmieściami. Do wnętrza tej dziupli wleciał właśnie Rok. Czekały nań w gnieździe potwornie olbrzymie pisklęta, którym Rok rzucił na pożarcie przyniesioną w szponach sarnę, sam zaś zniknął w przeciwległym otworze, prowadzącym widocznie do dolnych wnętrzy i skrytek. Po chwili Rok wrócił do gniazda. Zauważyłem natychmiast, że skrzydła jego były starannie ogołocone z diamentów. Wstrząsnął nimi z lekka, raz jeszcze spojrzał na pisklęta zajęte powolnym i niedołężnym pożeraniem sarny i wyleciał nagle z gniazda, zapewne w celu zdobycia nowego pokarmu dla piskląt. Wówczas rozwiązałem sznury, którymi sam siebie do sarny przymocowałem, i wyskoczyłem spod sarniego tułowia na sam niemal środek gniazda. Zląkłem się w pierwszej chwili popłochu, który moje nagłe zjawienie mogło wywołać wśród piskląt. Obawiałem się, iż poczną wrzaskiem nawoływać Roka. Pisklęta wszakże mimo olbrzymiego wzrostu były tak głupie i niespostrzegawcze, że nawet nie zwróciły najmniejszej uwagi na moją osobę. Zbliżyłem się ciekawie do otworu, w którym był zniknął Rok. Postanowiłem zbadać owo tajemnicze wnętrze. Przypuszczałem, iż Rok składa tam swoje diamenty, jak to częstokroć zdarza się w bajkach. Wkroczyłem tedy ciekawie do otworu. Trafiłem początkowo na ciemny, długi, zawiły korytarz, którego podłoga była widocznie spróchniała, gdyż pod moimi stopami dostrzegłem fosforyczne migoty próchna. Na końcu korytarza namacałem dłonią olbrzymi pień, który, jak mi się zdawało, wisiał na jakimś sznurze. Uchyliłem nieco pnia i stwierdziłem, iż zawieszony na sznurze pień przesłaniał nowy otwór, zastępując w ten sposób drzwi. Prócz tego w nowym otworze zauważyłem światło różowe, które oślepiło nagle moje oczy i wzbudziło większą jeszcze ciekawość. Odsunąłem w bok pień drzewny i zanim wrócił na miejsce, wbiegłem przez otwór w ową różową światłość. Drzwi same zamknęły się za mną, to znaczy, iż pień powrócił na dawne miejsce. Rozejrzałem się dokoła i zdumienie moje nie miało granic! Znajdowałem się oto w cudownej komnacie pałacowej, zalanej różowym światłem lamp, które, wisząc u stropu, kołysały się rytmicznie, jakby w takt niesłyszalnej muzyki. W głębi komnaty stała złocista otomana, a na niej spoczywała piękna królewna, która właśnie paląc nargile ziewała tak czarownie, że nie mogłem oderwać oczu od jej wdzięcznych i porywająco słodkich poziewań. Przed królewną, obok otomany, stał złoty stolik. Na złotym stoliku stał złoty półmisek, na złotym półmisku leżało kilka diamentów, w których natychmiast poznałem diamenty z wiadomej mi kotliny. Królewna spojrzała na mnie i ziewnęła rozkosznie. Oczarowany i ośmielony tym niezaprzeczenie rozkosznym ziewnięciem, zbliżyłem się do niej o krok jeden. Tym razem królewna ziewnęła bardzo gościnnie i zachęcająco. Odpowiedziałem na ziewnięcie uprzejmym skinieniem głowy i przyklęknąłem na jedno kolano, aby powitać królewnę, która, jak się domyśliłem, była na pewno królewną nie z tej, to z innej bajki. Widząc, że uklęknąłem, królewna ziewnęła radośnie i białą, cudną rączką przesłoniła niezwłocznie wpółotwarte usta, jakby na znak, iż radość, którą mi okazała, była mimowolna i nieumyślna. Zrozumiałem ten ruch królewny i powstawszy z kolan zbliżyłem się jeszcze o krok jeden. — Naucz mię — szepnąłem — naucz mię twego imienia, bo jest mi tak samo nieznane jak ty i twoja dusza, i dźwięk twego głosu! Królewna w odpowiedzi ziewnęła wymijająco. — Powiedz, kim jesteś? — szeptałem nadal. — Skąd pochodzisz? Czemu przebywasz w dziupli, która należy do olbrzymiego Roka? Jakie są twe przeznaczenia? Królewna ziewnęła tajemniczo i wziąwszy z talerza jeden z diamentów wsunęła go do ust, zgryzła dość łakomie i przełknęła. Zdumiony, cofnąłem się o krok i zawołałem: — Co czynisz, nieoględna! Połknięty diament może twój królewski żołądek przyprawić o niestrawność śmiertelną! Niechże posłyszę dźwięk twego głosu! Mów do mnie co prędzej, bo skonam u stóp twoich z zachwytu i ciekawości. Królewna ziewnęła przychylnie i rzekła: — Nie chce mi się mówić. Jestem znudzona i właściwie nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Głos jej atłasowy, jedwabny, aksamitny tak mię oczarował, żem stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, aby się do woli rozkoszować dźwiękiem tego głosu. — Zgaduję! — zawołałem nareszcie. — Zgaduję, że zły los związał twe życie osobliwe z życiem drapieżnego Roka. Jesteś przezeń uwięziona i potężny ptak zmusza cię do ślubu, na który nie chcesz się zgodzić nawet pod groźbą śmierci! Domyślam się, że przebrzydły skrzy diak nie umie ani ocenić, ani do głębi zrozumieć twej duszy. Jesteście zbyt niedobrani, abyś mogła z nim dłużej poprzestawać. Czyż nie mam słuszności? Królewna ziewnęła zadumanie i rzekła: — Może i masz słuszność, bo mówisz z zapałem. Dotąd nie myślałam o tym, że ptak ten nie rozumie mej duszy. Teraz, pod wpływem twych słów, zaczynam o tym myśleć i przypuszczam, iż masz słuszność. — Otworzyłem ci oczy po raz pierwszy w życiu! — zawołałem z niepohamowaną radością. — Zapewne... otworzyłeś, a w każdym razie po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nic mnie jednak tak nie znudziło jak ten wypadek, żeś mi otworzył oczy! — I królewna ziewnęła żałośnie. — Nudzi mnie wszystko — ciągnęła dalej. — Nudzi mnie to, że pochodzę od niewiadomych rodziców, i to, że mię podobno matka moja ukryła zaraz po urodzeniu w dziupli, aby się pozbyć dziecka, które jej było ciężarem. I to mnie nudzi, że wychował mnie ptak Rok karmiąc codziennie najsłodszymi diamentami, które mój żołądek trawi doskonale. Nudzi mnie wreszcie samo trawienie diamentów, chociaż nie znoszę innych potraw, zaś łasa jestem bardzo na diamenty. Nic nie mówiąc zanurzyłem dłonie w kieszeniach i pełnymi garściami wygarniając zebrane w kotlinie diamenty składałem je na złotym półmisku. Czarne oczęta królewny zapłonęły łakomie. Drobną rączką wyłowiła z półmiska co największe diamenty i poczęła je smakowicie pożerać. — Nie wiedziałam — rzekła — że jesteś posiadaczem tak wybornych i soczystych diamentów. Nie znoszę innego jadła, a Rok dostarcza mi właściwie co dzień mej ulubionej potrawy. Dlatego też pokochałam Roka, lecz czuję, że odtąd będę darzyła miłością ciebie, gdyż twoje diamenty są o wiele większe i smaczniejsze niż te, które mi Rok przynosi. Diamenty Roka mają częstokroć smak kwaskowaty, niedojrzały, a raz nawet przyniósł mi kilka, które miały lekką goryczkę jak ulęgałki, twoje zaś są słodkie jak winogrona! Królewna ziewnęła z widocznym ożywieniem i dodała: — Teraz mogę ci odsłonić moje imię. Nazywam się: Najdroższa. Imię moje ma tę właściwość, że zbytnio spoufala z moją osobą mężczyzn, którym je powierzę. Toteż zachowuję je starannie w tajemnicy i powierzam tylko... wybranym. Z kolei oznajmij swoje imię, nieznany młodzieńcze. — Nazywam się Sindbad — zawołałem. — Już czuję na sobie osobliwe działanie twego imienia. Od chwili gdy stało mi się wiadome, mam nieodparte wrażenie, iż znam cię już od dawien dawna, o Najdroższa moja! Nie do przebrzydłego skrzy diaka, jeno do mnie powinnaś należeć. Porzuć raz na zawsze tę dziuplę! Uchodź stąd wraz ze mną! Będę cię karmił najsłodszymi diamentami, o Najdroższa moja! — Jakiż jest twój zawód? — rzekła Najdroższa ziewając pytająco. — Czy jesteś jubilerem? — Nie! — odpowiedziałem — jestem podróżnikiem. — Będziesz miał sposobność nieustannego dostarczania mi diamentów? — spytała znowu Najdroższa ziewając powątpiewająco. — Nigdy ci ich nie zabraknie! Znam dobrze Kotlinę Diamentową, dokąd i Rok udaje się na swe połowy, tylko że ja czynię wybór sumienny, a on zadowala się diamentami, które traf do skrzydeł mu przysklepi. — A więc idę za tobą! — zawołała Najdroższa ziewając radośnie i zeskakując z otomany. Wybiegliśmy szybko z oświetlonej różowo komnaty i przebywszy z powrotem korytarz przedostaliśmy się do gniazda, w którym pisklęta wciąż jeszcze pożerały sarnę. Z gniazda wysunęliśmy się na zewnątrz i po olbrzymich sękach i gałęziach dębu zeszliśmy na ziemię. — Czy na prawo, Sindbadzie, do lasów, czy na lewo, na pustynię? — Na prawo, Najdroższa, do lasów, bo nienawidzę pustym! W godzinę potem byliśmy już w gęstwinie leśnej. — Jestem znudzona i zgłodniała — rzekła Najdroższa siadając na murawie leśnej. Wyjąłem z kieszeni garść diamentów i podałem królewnie. Ziewnęła łapczywie i zabrała się do połykania. — Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? — spytała po chwili. — Do Bagdadu — odrzekłem. — Czy masz tam pałac? — Mam. — Czy wygodny? — O, bardzo wygodny! — Czy z otomaną i różowym oświetleniem? — Znajdzie się i otomana, i oświetlenie różowe. Otoczę ciebie, o Najdroższa, zbytkiem i przepychem. — Boję się tylko — zauważyła królewna ziewając trwożnie — boję się pościgu mego ptaka. Pała do mnie miłością bezwzględną i jestem pewna, że ujrzawszy próżną komnatę uda się na poszukiwanie mojej osoby. Mam jednak przy sobie latarkę-plotkarkę, która działa w ten sposób, że osoby, jej blaskiem objęte, jawią się oczom w miejscu, gdzie ich właśnie nie ma. Jeżeli Rok będzie nas ścigał, zapalimy latarkę-plotkarkę i zmylimy mu drogę. Ujrzy nas gdzie indziej, niźli w rzeczywistości znajdować się będziemy. W chwili gdy królewna słów tych domówiła, posłyszeliśmy szum skrzydeł olbrzymiego Roka. Leciał w pogoni za nami, zaciemniając skrzydłami niebiosy. Najdroższa natychmiast zapaliła latarkę-plotkarkę i z wielką ulgą spostrzegliśmy, że złudzony światłem Rok poleciał nagle w stronę przeciwną. Myśmy zaś udali się w dalszą drogę. Zdążałem z moją Najdroższą ku brzegom wyspy, aby wsiąść na okręt i popłynąć do Balsory, a stamtąd wrócić do Bagdadu. Wyspa była jednak tak obszerna, że szliśmy dni kilka bez skutku. Ruch i powietrze wznieciły w Najdroższej tak nienasycony apetyt, że zjadła cały zapas moich diamentów. Głód jej począł doskwierać. Przeraziłem się na myśl, że nie znajdę nigdzie pożywienia dla zgłodniałej królewny. Próbowałem piec na ogniu upolowaną w drodze zwierzynę i podawałem Najdroższej w nadziei, iż ją znęci świeży, smakowity zapach pieczonego mięsa — lecz nadaremnie! — Czyś oszalał? — wołała Najdroższa. — Nie biorę do ust nic prócz diamentów. Zapomniałeś już o moich nawyknieniach. Obiecywałeś mi góry diamentów, daj mi przynajmniej choć jeden niewielki pagórek, choć garść, choć garsteczkę! Byłem zrozpaczony. Najdroższa słabła i nikła mi w oczach. Na szczęście dotarliśmy wkrótce do krańców wyspy. Na brzegu stał właśnie okręt, który za chwilę miał odpłynąć. Zgasiliśmy latarkę-plotkarkę i wbiegliśmy na pokład. Spotkał nas kapitan okrętu, który miał na palcu sygnet ze sporym brylantem. Podał właśnie na powitanie mojej Najdroższej dłoń, obciążoną sygnetem. W okamgnieniu Najdroższa przywarła usteczkami do sygnetu i odgryzłszy brylant połknęła go ze smakiem. — Nieco kwaskowy — zauważyła mlaskając językiem — ale jestem tak głodna, że nie mogę zwracać uwagi na takie drobnostki. Poczerwieniałem ze wstydu, zaś kapitan zbladł, zapewne ze zdziwienia. — Kapitanie — rzekłem — przepraszam cię za to, co ci się przytrafiło. Zwrócę ci po powrocie do Bagdadu brylant tej samej wartości. Żona moja ma taki dziwny ustrój żołądka, że nie znosi innych potraw prócz diamentów. Kapitan uśmiechnął się, gdyż widocznie podziałał nań urok Najdroższej. Czułem, że budzi się w nim miłość do królewny. — Nic nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi! — rzekł nieco zmieszany. — Mam nadzieję, że na moim okręcie nie zbraknie diamentów dla wykarmienia tak czarownej królewny, bo jestem pewien, że żona pańska jest królewną nie z tej, to z innej bajki. — Zgadłeś, kapitanie — odrzekłem radośnie. — Prawdziwa to królewna, która posiada tysiąc nie znanych mi jeszcze zalet i jedną tylko znaną mi wadę — połykania diamentów. — Nie jest to wada, jeno raczej czar, urok, powab lub coś w tym rodzaju — odpowiedział kapitan. — Właśnie, właśnie, coś w tym rodzaju! — potwierdziłem z pośpiechem. Czyż mam szczegół po szczególe opisywać nasz pobyt na okręcie? Straszny to był pobyt! Powietrze morskie podnieciło apetyt mojej Najdroższej. Apetyt ten urósł do rozmiarów zatrważających. Nikt chyba nigdy nie spotkał się z tak wygórowanym apetytem! Cała załoga była w trwodze. Brylanty ginęły na okręcie z niezwykłą szybkością. Najdroższa po prostu zębami wydzierała je z pierścionków i połykała w okamgnieniu. Starano się wreszcie ukrywać przed nią klejnoty. Lecz i to nie pomogło. Brylanty ginęły nadal. Najdroższa węszyła wszystkie skrytki z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Cała wszakże załoga tak była oczarowana wdziękami Najdroższej, że nie wzbraniała jej przywłaszczania sobie cudzych brylantów, ograniczając się jeno do niewspomagania królewny w tych jej czynnościach. Jeden tylko kupiec perski — posiadacz całego kufra diamentów — nie okazywał najmniejszych względów Najdroższej. Napomknął nawet, że ją zasztyletuje, o ile nie doliczy się w kufrze choćby jednego brylantu. Liczył je co dzień nad ranem i chodził potem po pokładzie, ostrząc co chwila swój sztylet i połyskując nim na słońcu, o ile ma się rozumieć była pogoda. Błagałem Najdroższą, aby nie zaglądała do zakazanego kufra, obiecując całe góry diamentów w Bagdadzie. Bałem się jednak, że Najdroższa błagań moich nie usłucha i w końcu zajrzy do kufra. W dzień ani na krok jej nie odstępowałem, zaś na noc sznurami przytwierdzałem do łoża. Pewnej wszakże nocy zasnąłem tak mocno, żem się zbudził dopiero po północy, chociaż zazwyczaj budziłem się co godzina, aby sprawdzić, czy moja Najdroższa nie przegryzła więzów. Tym razem, korzystając z mego snu, przegryzła je właśnie. Łoże było puste. Byłem przerażony. Pobiegłem natychmiast do miejsca, gdzie stał kufer. Zastałem królewnę pochyloną nad próżnym kufrem i dogryzającą resztki ostatniego diamentu. Załamałem dłonie i jąłem płakać. — Nie płacz! — szepnęła Najdroższa. — Mam przecież latarkę—plotkarkę, która nas ukryje przed okiem perskiego kupca. Mówiąc to zapaliła latarkę-plotkarkę i przy jej świetle przespaliśmy resztę nocy. Nad ranem zgiełk i krzyk powstał na okręcie. Zgiełk czyniła załoga, krzyk zaś pochodził bezpośrednio od perskiego kupca. Ten ostatni ze sztyletem w dłoni szukał nas po wszystkich kątach i zakątkach, lecz dzięki latarce-plotkarce szukał nas zawsze tam, gdzie nas nie było. — Dość mam ciebie i twego Bagdadu! — rzekła mi nagle Najdroższa. — Nie wierzę ani w ciebie, ani w twój Bagdad. Z pewnością i tobie, i twemu Bagdadowi zbraknie diamentów, aby wyżywić moją osobę. Chcę wrócić do mojej dziupli, do mej otomany, do moich lamp różowych i do mego dzikiego, olbrzymiego skrzydlaka, który mi tak pilnie dostarcza świeżych diamentów! — Co mówisz, Najdroższa? — zawołałem zrozpaczony. — Mówię, co mówię! Myślę, co myślę! Postanawiam, co postanawiam — odparła Najdroższa ziewając niecierpliwie. — Znudziło mię wszystko: i ty, i kapitan, i nieustanna kradzież brylantów, i okręt, i ten twój Bagdad, którego jeszcze nie widziałam. W tej chwili właśnie ujrzałem nad naszym okrętem olbrzymiego Roka. Ważył się w powietrzu, rzucając skrzydłami cień na całe morze. — Skrzydlaku mój, cudowny, dziki, nieokrzesany skrzydlaku! — zawołała królewna. — Zbliż się do mnie, podaj mi grzbiet, abym cię mogła dosiąść! Unieś mię z powrotem do swojej dziupli! — Słyszę twój głos, lecz nie widzę ciebie! — odpowiedział Rok. — A raczej widzę cię na tamtym brzegu morza, skąd głos twój nie mógłby chyba do mnie dolecieć! — Jestem tu — na pokładzie okrętu! Ścigają mnie za kradzież brylantów. Zbliż się do pokładu i podaj mi grzbiet. Zbliżył się Rok do pokładu, podał królewnie swój grzbiet i oboje po chwili znikli w niebiosach. Tymczasem rozpacz kupca perskiego była tak wielka, że stracił mowę i znieruchomiał całkowicie. Rozumiał jednak mowę innych. Toteż zbliżyłem się doń i obiecałem uroczyście, że po powrocie do Bagdadu zwrócę stracone diamenty w tej samej ilości. To go uspokoiło i przyszedł do siebie. Nazajutrz, po wyzdrowieniu kupca perskiego, okręt nasz przybił do brzegów Balsory. Co tchu udałem się konno z Balsory do Bagdadu w towarzystwie kupca perskiego, który swego rumaka objuczył opróżnionym kufrem. *2